Sweet Devil Laughs
by VeryLeNerd
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are best friends. Hinata finds out that Sakura likes Sasuke. But will Sasuke return her feelings? Hinata is in love with Naruto, but he already has some else he likes. Hinata knows who that girl is. Will things still work out between them? (If you want to find out, click the title and read my first story for Naruto.)
1. An Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters—only the plot/storyline and the characters I make up!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

AN ORDINARY DAY

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite

of the fact that they're not."

― Jodi Picoult, _My Sister's Keeper_

It was lunch time. The students could eat lunch anyplace that is located within the building. If the students are outside, then they would have to be within the school gates. A pink-haired girl, Sakura Haruno, and a bluenette, Hinata Hyūga, were sitting near each other in their classroom, talking and eating their lunch, et cetera et cetera. For lunch, Sakura brought a sandwich with nutella; a small, plastic container filled with strawberries; a brownie in a plastic bag; a plastic bag full of chips; and strawberry milk. Hinata had a few wontons and fried shrimps in a plastic container; sauce in another small, plastic container; a scone in a plastic bag; a plastic bag filled with kettle corn popcorn; and a can of juice.

Sakura took a bite from her sandwich. "Mmm…" She took another bite. "This is…so…yummy!" She said.

Hinata just giggled. "You have such a sweet tooth, Sakura," she told her teasingly as she took out a warm wonton and dipped it in the sauce. Then she took a bite out of it. It tasted…almost like heaven. The wonton was still warm so it didn't have that cold taste to it. Plus, with the sauce, the food tasted better than without the sauce.

"Let's go to the rooftop after we finished, OK?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Hinata said as she nodded.

In a couple minutes Sakura finished her lunch, but Hinata left a few leftovers. They fixed their desks, put their lunch boxes away, and then left the classroom for the rooftop. They walked past the hallway, up the stairs, and opened the door for the rooftop. Some schools forbid students from going there, but their school didn't.

Sakura ran towards the chain linked fence. "Ah~!" She stretched out her arms. "The fresh air feels so nice." She turns toward Hinata and smiled.

"Yeah," Hinata said smiling back at Sakura. She walked towards the chain linked fence, standing next to Sakura.

There was silence for a moment. Outside, they saw Sasuke Uchiha, a popular boy, crowded around by a bunch of girls. One of them included a redhead named Karin. She wore small glasses, thick make-up, and showed a lot of cleavage. Karin was hugging Sasuke's arm close to her chest. She kept smiling and flirting with him. Karin glared at anyone who might make a move on him so some girls watched him from afar. Others weren't scared of Karin and stayed close to Sasuke.

"Can I tell you secret?" Sakura asked. "You can't tell anyone, promise?"

"Yeah. I promise," Hinata said sincerely.

"Pinky swear?" Sakura held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear," Hinata assured her as she took out her pinky also.

Their pinkies wrapped around each other and the promise of made.

Sakura stared a Sasuke from afar, her long, pink hair flying in the air. Her uniform skirt fluttering also. "I have a crush," Sakura confessed. She paused unsure of her answer. "I like Sasuke-kun."

"I know," Hinata told her.

Sakura blushed. "What?! I-I t-thought that…I thought that no one knew," she stuttered.

Hinata chuckled. "Of course I knew. You're pretty easy to figure out."

Sakura pouted and pretended to be hurt, but her smile told Hinata the she wasn't. "So, who do you like?" she asked. "I told you mine, tell me yours."

Hinata hesitated.

"It's okay. You can trust me," Sakura assured her.

"I like Uzumaki-kun," Hinata confessed.

"I knew it!"

Now it was Hinata's turn to blush.

"Did you confess to him yet?"

"No… He already has a girl he likes." _It's you_, Hinata thought.

* * *

In class, there was a pop quiz the moment they walked in. While the students focused on the quiz, Hatake-sensei **(A/N: **_**Hatake**_** is Kakashi's last name.)** read _Icha Icha Paradise_, the first book in the _Icha Icha_ series. The quiz was pretty hard for some while it was easy for others. The time limit was twenty minutes and there were ten questions.

Hatake-sensei stopped reading and glanced at his watch. "Time's up!" he said. "Stop writing."

Some sighed and groaned. Others just smiled happily that they finished. Then class time began and Hatake-sensei put away his book. The students got out their notebooks, pencils and erasers, and a textbook.

During class, Sakura and Hinata passed notes to each other. It was fun. Plus, Hatake-sensei barely notices or maybe he doesn't care. Sometimes they took notes. Sometimes they passed notes to each other when it wasn't time to take notes. Some of the notes, well, most of the notes started with Sakura. The notes were just plain random and weird sometimes. No one really noticed them passing notes to each other. Or maybe they did and just didn't care since it really was none of their business.

_Hi_, Sakura wrote in her neat, girly handwriting.

_**Hello**_, Hinata wrote back.

_I just made you a favor. _

_**What kind of favor?**_ Hinata wrote, curious of what Sakura meant by 'favor.'

_We're going on a group date!_

_**With who?**_

_With… _

_**With…?**_

_I'm not telling! I'll text you the place and time. You'll see!_

Hinata glanced at Sakura, but all Sakura did was smile at her.

_I'll text you_, she mouthed.

_Okay_, Hinata mouthed back.

* * *

The next class was a free period. Terumī-sensei **(A/N: **_**Terumī**_** is Mei's, the fifth Mizukage, last name.)** sat at her desk flirting with some of the male students. The way she dresses is kind of like Karin's. She wears clothes that show way too much cleavage, but her make-up is not as thick, and she doesn't wear glasses.

Hinata, trying to take her mind of the group date, decides to take out her homework and finish it. She decides to finish the easier ones first and the harder ones last. She takes out a pencil case, which includes her lead pencil and eraser. She takes them out and starts to do her homework. Sakura walks up to her with a bright aura around her.

"Let's go to the class next door," Sakura said.

"Why?" Hinata asked, not even looking at her.

"It's their free period, too, right?"

"Mmhm… And…?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Sasuke-kun is in the next class and…"

Hinata knew what she was going to say. "Okay." She put her stuff away and followed Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata arrive in the class next door. Already, Sasuke is crowded by a bunch of girls. As always, Karin is one of them, trying to seduce him. Then there was Naruto Uzumaki, crowded around a bunch of boys. Sakura doesn't know what Hinata sees in him. He is just a big pervert. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are childhood friends. They've been together for a long them, but since middle school started they began to separate. Now in high school, they are very distant from each other though they're neighbors.

Sakura sighed. "I guess I'm just going to be one of those girls that watch Sasuke from afar."

"No, you're not," Hinata said, encouraging her. "You can do it! You're prettier than all those girls crowding around him, especially Karin."

"Really?" Sakura asked, not believing her.

"Positive," Hinata assured her.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." She tried to feel confident. "Okay. I'm going to do this. I'm going to walk straight up to him and try to talk to him."

"That's the spirit!"

Sakura pushed through the crowd, trying to reach Sasuke. After she argued with Karin a bit, Sasuke stopped them and left the classroom with Sakura. Sakura smiled to Hinata as they left. Hinata smiled back.

* * *

At home, Hinata received a text from Sakura after she came out of the bath.

**To: Hinata ****Hyūga**

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Subject: Group Date**

**Message: Date- This Saturday**

**Time- 2 PM-? PM**

**Where- XX Land**

Hinata smiled. But she was still curious about who the other people were. Sakura said this was a group date. Besides Sakura her, are there going to be other girls? Who were the boys that were going? Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone and checked who it is. Sakura sent her another text message. She opened it and read the information.

**To: ****Hinata ****Hyūga**

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Subject: Sasuke**

**Message: I'm so happy! Sasuke and I finally talked for more than a minute this time. I think that we're not as distant as before. I plan to hide my feelings from him for a bit. I hope he doesn't realize my feelings for him yet. Because if I confess to him and he rejects me since he already realize my feelings and was pretending he wasn't? You know, like those mangas I always read. If you don't know, I could show you. I've got tons of them! Anyway, I think if I take this slowly he might develop feelings for me too and our feelings would be mutual and then we could start dating. Kya! I'm already embarrassed thinking about it. Sorry! I'm writing pretty long. I just realized that as soon as I reread this.**

Hinata chuckled. It was long. She was happy for Sakura. She just hopes that things will go as planned, but nothing always goes as planned. There is always a surprise, but it'll work out somehow. Suddenly, she was thinking about Naruto and blushed. The confession. The first date. The first kiss. The first time, you know, sex. She covered her face with a pillow and squealed. She put her pillow back on her bed and replied to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura wondered what was taking Hinata so long to reply back to her message. Her phone ranged and she knew it was a text message from Hinata.

**To: Sakura Haruno**

**From: Hinata Hyūga**

**Subject: RE: Sasuke**

**Message: OMG! I'm so happy for you, Sakura. I just hope everything goes well for you and Sasuke whenever you guys start dating.**

Sakura read her message and knew that it was sincere. Hinata meant what she wrote. She liked who Hinata wrote _when_, not _if_. _When_ Sasuke and she start dating. It sounded too good to be true if—no, _when_—they did.

**To: ****Hinata ****Hyūga**

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Subject: RE: RE: Sasuke**

**Message: Thanks! You're the best! Let's have a sleepover on Friday so that we could get ready together and help each other.**

Sakura thought that it was a good idea.

**To: Sakura Haruno**

**From:**** Hinata ****Hyūga**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Sasuke**

**Message: OK!**

Sakura smiled and put her phone near her pillow on her bed. She turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was awake. He checked his phone. It was one thirty-four in the morning. Sleeping next to him was Karin. Yeah, they had sex sometimes. It was no big deal. It's not like he likes, or loves, her anyway. It was a thing they did sometimes when they bot felt like it. She wasn't that pretty. She didn't have a body as nice as other girls, but she was just…a pain in the butt. Having sex with her was the only way that she could stop bothering him twenty-four/seven. His phone rang. He checked it. Naruto texted him.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**From: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Subject: Sakura**

**Message: What did you and Sakura talk about?**

He sighed and ignored it. He put his phone back on his desk. Karin woke up. She looked at him and smiled. She got up, not covering her naked chest with the blanket.

"Hey, babe," she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. She wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Why are you awake?" He said, not bother to kiss her back.

She held onto his muscled arm, pretending to be hurt by pouting. When she pouted, she looked like a bulldog. Not a pretty look for a girl who cares about appearances.

He sighed. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Then go home."

She looked hurt. For real now. "No."

"Then go to sleep."

She sighed and fell back on the pillow, slowly closing her eyes.

He grabbed his phone and picked the picture with a girl in it. He smiled slightly as he looked at her. Then he put his phone away and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hello, dear readers. Sorry for just having one chapter stories recently. I've just had a lot of homework and projects given to me by my teachers. I didn't have time to write some more chapters, but please just wait some more and I'll give you what you want. Thanks for always supporting me. Please follow, favorite, and/or comment! Thank you! VeryLeNerd out!**

_**Goal: 2-3 Reviews**_


	2. Group Date (Part One)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters—only the plot/storyline and the characters I make up!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

GROUP DATE (PART ONE)

"Why?" His voice is suspicious. "Are you two going out now?"  
"Yeah, we set up our first date right after he asked me to marry him. Please. We're just friends."  
― Stephanie Perkins, _Anna and the French Kiss_

Time flew by fast. Hinata knew that Sakura was anticipating for this moment for a long time. Now it was Friday. After school, they went to Hinata's house to pack her stuff for the sleepover. Then they were driven to Sakura's house by one of the drivers from Hinata's house. It seemed like hours before they reached her house though it was only a couple of minutes during the drive. When they reached Sakura's house, they said bye to the driver. He drove in the opposite direction, back to the Hyūga estate.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Sakura told Hinata, excitedly.

"I am, too," Hinata confessed.

Hinata lied to her father that she was sleeping over at Sakura's house to study and help Sakura with her homework. Well, she told him half of the truth. She really was going to finish her homework and study for upcoming tests and quizzes. If she told him the real truth, he wouldn't have let her go on the group date. She didn't want to lie to him, but it was her only choice. But would he still let her go if she did tell him the truth? If he didn't let her go that meant he cared about her, right? She had never felt any affection from her father from the time when she was labeled as a failure and the day her mother had died. She was jealous of her younger sister, Hanabi. She's everything that Hinata is not.

Sakura lived in a normal two-story house with a gate surrounding it. Sakura opened the gate and closed it after Hinata walked through. She caught up towards Hinata and took out her house key. She stuck the key in the lock and turned it. _Click!_ Sakura took out the key and replaced it in her pocket. They entered the house. The first person to meet them was Mrs. Haruno. She was in the kitchen, cooking dinner when she heard the creak of the door opening. They were standing in the living room with its furniture in perfect coordination and style of the room.

"Hello, girls, she said in a warm voice.

"Mom, Hinata's sleeping over. Is that okay?" Sakura asks.

"As long as her dad approves," Mrs. Haruno stated.

"Yeah, he approves," Sakura replied for Hinata.

Sakura tugged Hinata's arm and they ran upstairs to her bedroom. Sakura had a really girly room. Her room was covered in pink, white, and other girlish colors. It's not Sakura that Sakura was the one who decorated it. It was her mom. Sakura had always wanted to change it, but she didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings. But Sakura still added her own personality to it. She had a few posters on the walls and decorated the room with her own stuff (books, toys, etc.).

Sakura sat on the chair that as near her desk and Hinata sat on Sakura's well-made bed.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"For what…?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sakura just smiled mysteriously. She's been working it since last month, perfecting it. She was glad that she was good at forming it now. Then in a hushed whisper, she asked, "Do you want to sneak into Sasuke's house tonight?"

"WHAT?!" Hinata's voice was practically loud enough to be heard downstairs and next door.

"Sh…" Sakura leaned in close and covered Hinata's mouth with her hand. "If my mother heard you, she would want to know what happened. So be quiet while I explain, OK?"

Hinata nodded her head.

Sakura took her hands off Hinata's mouth. Then she opened her mouth to speak. "So what's your answer?"

"Um…" Hinata pretended to think about it. Then she turned to face Sakura. "No."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on!"

Hinata's voice was firm. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I certainly am."

Sakura flopped onto her bed. "OK… If you say so…"

A few minutes of silence passed by.

Sakura lied on her stomach and rested her shin on her palm as her elbow was pressed into the bed. "So… Why do you like Naruto anyway? What do you see in him?"

Hinata was about to answer, but Sakura interrupted her, continuing to talk about negative things about Naruto.

"He is such a pig. He'll eat anything you give him, especially ramen. And he's a pervert, too. How would you like a pervert? His nose bleeds every time he sees a half-naked woman."

"B-but Uzumaki-kun has a good side to his personality, too."

"Like what?"

"He's loyal to his friends and he's nice to everyone…"

Sakura can't help but acknowledge it. "True," she admitted.

Another few minutes of silence passed by.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Sakura got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Hinata sat there, on Sakura's bed, alone. She fell back on Sakura's bed. She moved her body to lie horizontally/vertically. Her head pressed down on the pillow. Then she felt something. She lifted the pillow. There was nothing there. She was shaking the pillow up and down. Then a book fell out. When Hinata checked it carefully, it wasn't a book, but a diary instead. When she heard the bathroom door opening, Hinata quickly replaced the diary. She sat on the bed and tried not to look awkward.

"Your turn," Sakura said as she got out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas, which were a large t-shirt and pajama pants. She was drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Oh, OK." Hinata got up from the bed and hurried into the bathroom with a towel and a change of clothes. After twenty minutes, she got out of the shower. She walked over to Sakura's bed, dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. Hinata wrapped the towel around her hair. She sat on the edge of the bed and took off the towel that was drying her hair.

Sakura yawned. "I'm ready for bed. Are you?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah."

Hinata and Sakura shared the bed. With Hinata sleeping on the edge, she turned off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm clock was ringing. Hinata turned over to turn it off. But the stupid alarm wouldn't stop ringing. Finally, she woke up. Hinata shook Sakura's arm to wake her up. They needed to wake up early to decide what to wear for the group date; that was the reason why the alarm clock was arranged for them to wake up at eight o'clock.

Sakura groaned. "Five more minutes." Then she went back to sleeping.

Hinata opened the curtains to let the sunshine come in and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She came out dressed in short-shorts and a vintage v-neck tee.

At nine thirty, Sakura woke up and left to take a shower. She was dressed in a skater skirt with a tiny belt around it and a non-sleeve blouse tucked in. "Come on. Let's go look in my closet."

They walked into Sakura's walk-in closet. To be honest, Sakura had a lot of clothes. She was an only child in her family so her mom spoils her a lot every now and then when they go on a mother-and-daughter-bonding-time shopping spree. Usually, her mom picks out girly looking clothes for her. Sometimes her mom gives her the privilege to pick her own clothing. In her closet were most of the clothes that her mom had bought for her. Almost everything was pink. _Almost._

"So…what do you like?" Sakura asked her.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Hinata hesitated as she picked up each clothing.

Sakura studied Hinata for a minute with the-hands-on-the-hips pose. "You have porcelain pale skin. Gray eyes. Long, thick eyelashes. Traditional styled hair with the China bangs and straight hair." Then Sakura left Hinata alone in the closet. She came back with a magazine. Sakura flipped through the pages until they got to the fashion section. "Which one do you like in these pictures?"

Hinata hesitated is she looked through each picture. She tried to point to a picture, but she backed her hand away. Then finally, she chose an outfit that looked comfy and cute.

"Hmmm…" Sakura studied the picture. "I could do that." She looked through her organized clothing until she found a v-neck pullover with long sleeves, a high low hem, ribbing on cuff and hem, and heathered knit. She searched for a pair of skinny jeans until she got out Ari low ultimate jeans (dark blue) with a five-pocket design and studded detail on the rear pockets, and a slight wash on the thighs and knees. Then pulled out a pair of camarro combat boots with essential camel leather that features a lace-up front and exposed zip back with red threading; snap detailing, faux wooden heel; southwest blanket lining. Then she brought out a good charma coral, agate & garnet angel coin beaded bracelet set that has a set of four bracelets with a gold plated sterling silver angel coin and heart charms; faceted coral, fuchsia agate and garnet beads; and gold plated silver sterling beads accent. In addition, she brought out black diamond studs with white gold. Plus, there was a annina Vogel love and luck short signature charm necklace that is made from a yellow gold Victorian guard chain with faceted round belcher links and decorated with a selection of gold British vintage charms, including a horseshoe, heart and key; fastened with a traditional lobster clasp. Sakura picked out a Danielle gauze scarf that would be lightweight and great for the outfit she's preparing for Hinata. And last, but not least, she donated a PS1 medium leather satchel (peach) that features a front flap closure with metal clip-lock fastening; top carry handle; detachable and fully adjustable leather shoulder strap with buckle adjuster; antique gold-tone hardware throughout; one external magnetic fastening pouch pocket and one external zipped pocket at the front; external zipped pocket at the back; main internal compartment with zipped pocket and black interior lining. Hinata went to the bathroom to try on the outfit that Sakura prepared. After she came out, Sakura's eyes light up. "It's perfect!" Sakura declared. "We just need to finish your makeup and then we're ready." "What about you?" Hinata asked.

"It's okay," Sakura assured her. "I can whip up something in about fifteen minutes and finish my makeup in ten." Sakura checked the time. "It's only twelve thirty-two. The date is not until two. Plus, it's alright to be ten minutes late. We're girls." Sakura smiled at her. "Come on; let's finish you makeup and hairstyle." Sakura led Hinata into the bathroom again. Sakura gave Hinata extra-long locks for her freshly cropped fringe. Sakura snipped the center pieces so they fall right below her eyebrows, while the outer ones were be slightly longer. Sakura experimented a bit with the makeup, but soon later found the perfect combination. After she was finished, she asked Hinata, "So, do you like?"

Hinata gasped. Was this really her? "I love it!"

Sakura smiled. Then she went into her closet to change into a Charlotte lace yoke dress, fully lined sleeveless dress with delicate cream lace detailing at bust and a gathered, elasticized waist band for a flowy feminine shape; features contrasting gold colored hardware around the neckline and is finished with a detachable gold studded belt. Over the dress, she wore a Marie black faux leather biker jacket. She brought out a ray-ban original wayfarer RB2140 polarized. She picked out a pair of B8 women's ladies black mid-heel lace-up military combat worker ankle boots. Then she got out her Gerard Darel Ethon 24 hours saint Germain brown leather satchel, embossed calf leather satchel bag with pleated detailing on the sides; features a detachable long strap, short handle strap and gold tone details; fastenings include inside popper detail and flap with buckle fastening; very spacious with zip pocket inside; interior is lined in beige fabric with leather detailing on the pockets. Then she came out of the closet and went into the bathroom. For a hairstyle, Sakura wanted to braid her hair so she chose something less dexterous that can loosely plait her hair, starting at the nape of her neck, and left a few inches of unbraided length at the ends. As for her makeup, she was experimented what colors coordinated with her outfit. After a few minutes, she finally finished her makeup.

Hinata sat on the bed and saw Sakura come. Sakura looked really pretty. Hinata wished she could be more like Sakura. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled at her. Then she checked the time. "It's already two! Let's hurry."

They ran quickly down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom!" Sakura called.

"Bye, Mrs. Haruno," Hinata said politely.

"Have a good day, girls!"

Then they got out the door.

* * *

**Hi…again. I just wanted to apologize that it took an extra-extra long time to update this chapter. I've been really busy, but sometimes, to be honest, I've been just lazy. I've just wanted to thank you readers so much for supporting through your reviews and such. Please keep supporting me as I try to update every chapter as fast as I can.** **Please follow, favorite, and/or comment! Thank you! VeryLeNerd out!**

**_Goal: 13-24 Reviews_**


End file.
